Future Lives
Future Lives is an episode of The Extordonary Regular Show. Plot This episode follows the lives of Zim's Gang and Nate's Gang 25 years intro the future. Transcript *(This episode begins at the park) *'Zim': So buddy, what else do you want to do. *'Gumball': I was thinking what it would be like for 25 years. *'Zim': Then after these years insults be the new tallest and you can be the prince of the Irken Empire. *'Gumball':; That sounds great. *'Nate': I think I'll be the Prime Minister of Canada. *(Subtitle: 25 years later) *(Scene switches to the massive, Zim Tallest and Gumball Adult are seen in the interior) *'Irken troop 1': My tallest and prince, we are finally at Planet Snacktobia, home of the most delicious snacks. *'Irken troop 2': And we should be able to conquer it. *'Gumball (Adult)': Nobody's here. *'Zim (Tallest)': Indeed, there's not anybody on this planet, but we can get a several bunch of foodstuff from Snacktobia. *(In Canada) *'Ellen (Adults)': Sir, here is your lemonade you order. *'Nate (Adult)': You're the best. (Gets the lemonade and drinks it) Ellen, you don't have to call me sir. *'Ellen (Adult)': I know, its just that you are the Prime Minister of Canada. *'Zim (Tallest)': (call) Hey, Nate, how being the ruler of this so called Canada? *'Nate (Adult)': F**king stressful, I'll tell you that. You have to do about everything in this place. How are you guys? *'Red (Tallest)': (On transmission) So what, every irken invader has to mention stuff like stuff. *'Purple (Tallest)': (On transmission) Now can you show us a cool laser fire video besides gun fire video? *'Nate (Adult)': ...What? *'Red (Tallest)': (On transmission) Everyone loves lasers, except you it seems. You failed the expression to impress! *'Purple (Tallest)': (On transmission) That means you'll get a pummeling. *'Nate': I like lasers...and explosions...huge explosions. *'Gumball (Adult)': (Transmission) Maybe we didn't have to pummel you after all. *(The transmission ends) *'Ellen (Adult)': I didn't know you also love lasers so much with laser like explosions. *'Nate (Adult)': I like duplicating bombs. *(With Zim Tallest and Gumball Adult, they are seen eating Snacktobia foodstuff) *'Zim (Tallest)': I love enjoying snacks from Snacktobia. *'Gumball (Adult)': So do I cause I love eating them. *(At South Park) *'Stan Jr.': Father, I am so bored like sh**. *'Stan (Adult)': Well you have to make the best of it. *'Nate (Adult)': Hey guys! *'Kyle (Adult)': Has Zim become Tallest yet? *'Nate (Adult)': Of course he became Tallest. *'Kyle (Adult)': Well, where is he? *'Nate (Adult)': Technically, in the Massive with Gumball as the I.E Prince. *'Stan (Adult)': What about that truck you live in? *'Nate (Adult)': Never mind that, i got to spend some krabby patties Canadians. *(With Zim and Gumball) *'Gumball (Adult)': I love being the Prince of the Irken Empire. *'Zim (Tallest)': What about a princess? *'Gumball (Adult)': Princess? But who's gonna be the Princess? *'Both': Penny! *'Zim (Tallest)': Where is she now? *'Gumball (Adult)': Probably in Elmore. *(Elmore) *'Penny (Adult)': I can't wait to marry Gumball. *'Gumball (Adult)': Hi! *'Zim (Tallest)': Well that is so superior. *'Gir': Aw, Penny is so cute. Trivia *Zim becomes the Tallest. *Gumball becomes Prince of Irken Empire. *Nate becomes Prime Minister of Canada. *Stan marries Wendy. *Kyle marries Bebe. *Gumball marries Penny. *Skoodge becomes the Tallest. *Raphael marries Hera Syndulla. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes of The Extordonary Regular Show Category:Specials from The Extordonary Regular Show Category:Hour long episodes